Lavatories that are used by a large number of people, often are subject to elevated requirements on purity and hygiene. This relates not just to the cleanliness of surfaces and immaculate toilet fixtures, but also to the perceived odor. Known in the art is to install fragrance dispensers in lavatories, which are actuated permanently, periodically, controlled by motion sensors or via a tripping device coupled with the door. The disadvantage to these types of devices is the absence of any sensible metering, in particular for frequently used lavatories. In addition, the suitable location selected for dispensing fragrances with such a fragrance dispenser may prove inappropriate. Liquid fragrances are often sprayed in a room, and when frequently used may comprise a locally excessive concentration, with the concentration still being too low at the location where the undesired odor originated.